Dragon Sword Island
---- Dragon Sword Island (竜刃島, Ryuujinshima), is a large island, located south of Mochina Island. This nation is known for the master blacksmithing, and weapons. Better known around Earthland as Blacksmithing Island; Most people come from all over the world, just to lay their hands onto one of their famous weapons. They have aided Mochina Island many times in battle, also trading weapons with Mochina Island. They're Princes and Princesses marrying to Mochina Island royal families, creating a strong political bond between the two countries. The bond these two countries share, could never be broken, since the ties tie back since the two countries origins. Dragon Sword Island 'Geography And Climate.' Dragon Sword Island is 704, 617 square miles, making it one of the biggest nations in Crescent Archipelago. It's land is much like Mochina Island, since it is not far south from Mochina Island. In the north there are forests, of extraordinarly large trees. In the south, it has a spectacular grassland. In the east, there are many mines, and minerals. Also, in the west, there are a few mountains, still with mines in the mountains themselves; but by the mountains, are extraordinary Icelands, that are like the arctic, no one knows why this is, but they accept it. This country is also located in Earth Land. Dragon Sword Island is known for a humongous lake that is in the middle of the island, that houses the everlasting Dragon Forge. There is also a floating 'sacret' island in Dragon Sword Island, there, the most respected, and high ordered people gather there, for Sacret Rituals, or, National inquiries. This floating island, above the island, is called "Dragon's Head", since it vaguly resembles a dragon's head. 'Wildlife.' Dragon Sword Island's wildlife is the same as the rest of the Crescent Archipelago. They also have Wyverns, and drakes. Drakes are a third size smaller than Dragon's, but are still deadly predators, they have two large main wings, and two smaller wings behind the main wings. The Wyvern is a creature with a dragon's head, and wings, they have a repitilian body, two large legs, and a barbed dragon tail, being only one fourth smaller than Dragon's themselves. They poscess a deadly venomous bite, with a deadly ice breath, instead of fire breath. Wyvern's around Dragon Sword Island are bigger than anywhere else in Earthland, due to the Dragon Forge's mystical properties. The Sea-dwelling variant of Wyvern (Yes, they could live in the ocean around Dragon Sword Island, and in the lakes and ponds) looks almost exactly the same as the land Wyvern, instead of a barbed tail, they have a fish tail. They are also dubbed as "Sea Serpents." They got the nickname of Sea Serpents, because of the way they fold their wings on their sides, when they swim along, therefore, looking like a sea-dwelling serpent. There are also "Dragon Beasts", these are ferious creatures, that hunt in packs of five to ten. They are three quarters smaller than Dragons, therefore, they are quite small compared to Dragons, but, are bigger than humans. And, around Dragon Sword Island, they are quite troublesome. They are also able to breath in water. 'Wildlife Gallery.' Dragon Sword Island Sea Wyvern.jpg|A Sea-Dwelling Wyvern. Dragon Sword Island Land Wyvern.jpg|A Land-Dwelling Wyvern. Dragon Sword Island Drake.png|A Drake. Dragon Sword Island Dragon Beast.jpg|The Mighty Dragon Beast. 'Guilds Located in Dragon Sword Island.' Ascending Wyvern. Owl's Tear 'Other Nations in Crescent Archipelago.' *'Mochina Island:' An island known for it's warriors and sense of honor, many powerful and famous mages and fighters have come from this island's kingdom the most well known group is the Twilight Phoenix Guild. *'Dragon Sword Island:' Dragon Sword Island is located south of Mochina and is it's most well known ally, the two islands have fought together and traded for centuries leading to many of their princes and princesses being married off to the sons and daughters of Mochaina's kings creating a pact of family that is very hard to break. The island is known for it's forges who's fires are so hot they match a dragon's breath. It is also home to one of the most reknown Guilds in the Crescent Archipleago, Ascending Wyvern. *'The Hyunga Republic:' The Hyunga Republic is led by a president and his senate and is one of the largest islands in the archipelago (only beaten by Mochina). The Republic is known for it's well trained and disiplined army as well as it's strong leadership and political standing. They are however also known for being very inflexible in many matters *'The Odawara Confederacy:' The Confederacy is actually many smaller kingdoms who banded together to protect each other from invaders. While nobody has attempted to invade them for the past 100 years they still watch their borders closely, they are known for having a powerful navy and very well training Royal Guards having protected the Council of Kings against assassins with little news of failure. *'The Yokohama Empire:' The Yokohama Empire is one of the newest nations to arise in the region. The first emporer who was originally a young noble led a rebellion and took the title of emporer once they won. Since then it's been an empire that nobody really takes notice about as their army and navy is only known for it's size due to the number of mercs the emporer hires. *'Rising Sun Principality:' Led by the Phoenix Prince and known for it's artists and writers. This doesn't mean their weak in combat as their top warriors and mages have turned combat into an art form. *'Kageryu Kingdom:' A kingdom known for it's ninja, the Kageryu Kingdom built a reputation on not frontline combat but geurilla warfare and unconventional combat. A unique thing about their island it is almost dark or overcast due to the trees forming a canopy over the villages and hidden cities. *'Drake-Bane Kingdom:' A kingdom famous for their Drake Hunter, men and women who hunt down drakes for profit and fame. These hunters are also powerful fighters using giant weapons and destructive magic, when the archipelago comes together in combat (a rare event) they act as the artillery and heavy weapons leading the charge and softening up the enemy fo the rest of the archipelago's forces to move in for the kill. *'Gradines Republic:' One of the most hated nations in the archipelago, having started 80% of all the conflicts in the archipelago region. Their president apparently starts these wars with the other nations out of fear of being invaded yet none of the nations he attacks have any intention fo invading his home as he's ruined it to the point where it is a worthless patch of land. The culture there is totally opposite to the other nations where everyone gets a fair share of the food while on Gradnies only the rich, government or military officers get the bulk of the food and everyone else gets barely enough to feed their families. *'Mino Technocracy:' This island is led by doctors, engineers, magic researchers and scientists. When it comes ot new inventions this is the place to be, they spend their days creating new and wonderful gadgets and deadly weapons of war. This island also has no standing army relying on the aid of the Kageryu Kingdom and Yokohama Empire to protect them. *'Frost-Heart Island:' The coldest and most southernly "nation" in the archipelago. Despite no-one permanently living their there are a few research stations and outposts dotted around the coast to guard the archipelago from a southernly invasion from outsiders. It is rumoured that the 5 Ice Phoenix Nobles live on this island high at the peak of Mt Ice-Bane. *'Shadow Star Island:' A relatively unknown island only the only place where no-body but a select group can go. The island itself is located right in the centre of the Archipelago region and only has a large castle on it. Legends go that a powerful dark mage used it has a base long before many of the nations in the archipelago came into formation, those who do know it's secrets it is actually the Headquaters of The Wardens and was originally a Dark Mage cult hideout until he first wardens took it as their base. Category:Bismarck-Chan